The New Denton Affair
by Curry's Kinky Angel
Summary: Francine Mosdale,on the day of her eighteenth birthday,finds out the secret that she was adopted. Her biological mother is Janet Weiss and it is unknown whether or not her father is Rocky,or Dr.Frank'n'Furter,but she is told both are dead. When she is sho


**The New Denton Affair**

**Disclosure: All copyrights are reserved by the authors I admire,from whom my stories are derived from. I am not making any money from this,just writing these stories for the enjoyment of it all. Low flame tolerance. Hope you enjoy my spin-off of R.H.P.S., the exceptional characters,places and themes originated from the creative genius of Richard O'Brien.**

Francine Mosdale was officaly eighteen and about to head off to College. Her birthday party was not for a couple of hours, so she used her free time to continue packing her things. She had been excepted at a very prestigious College in London and would be starting her courses in one week and wanted to be settled early, she couldn't wait to get her Bachelor'ette' of Sciences degree.

For the life of her, Francine could never understand where she developed her love of science from, both of her parents never held any interest in the matter. Though both of them are the sweetest people you could ever wish to meet and both of them would do anything to help anyone of them being more the likely to be brain surgeon candidates, rather than the surgeons themselves. Her father, Phillip, had a small newstand and her mother,Grace, a seamstress for a local theatre house,making costumes.

"Mom, have you seen Rebel?" Rebel was the name of Francine's calico cat,who always darted about the house causing trouble when ever he could. She wanted to make sure he was fed before she had to start moving all of her things into her black,Jeep TJ outside.

"Sorry honey,I don't know where Rebel is,he can't be too far away," Grace called up the stairs.

"Okay,thanks mom,I'll find him..." Francine went from room to room calling out Rebel's name. Finaly,quite by chance,she saw him go skirting into her parents' bedroom,she followed in suit. The end of Rebel's tail was just visible as he darted into the closet, Francine opened the door,startling Rebel,he ran off. Francine was about to follow after him when she suddenly took notice of the box he had been sitiing on. On top of the box was Francine's name,figuring it was nothing more then trinkets from her childhood,she opened it expecting to revel in childhood memories,but instead...found a file,inside was a document of adoption! Filled out was the form in such a way that a little girl named Francine,no last name listed,was born to a Miss Janet Weiss,father unknown, adopted by Phillip and Grace Mosdale as a newborn.

Francine could not believe it,she was adopted. Her life felt like a complete lie now,not that it changed her love for the people she knew as her parents,or anyhthing quite like that,but why wasn't she told. The only reason she could think of not to tell a child is if one,or the other, of the parents was a rather sordid character,with a questionable history that the child was best not growing up in the shadow of thaty stigma of. But as Francine rifled through the other papers,she came across various information that made it sound like Janet Weiss was a lovely woman whom for whatever reason was unable to raise Francine and so gave her up for adoption in hopes that she would be taken care - sounded like a loving mother's concern to her. As for her father,if her adopted family was hiding her from the truth about him,she had to ask herself why,there was no information about him.

Slumped against the wall,crying softly, Francine clutched the file to her self against herself. Just then Grace entered unexpectedly,"Have you found Rebel,Dear...?" Grace saw her daughter sitting on the floor,clutching her adoption forms,"Oh my dear Francine,I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry I found out?"Francine said bitterly.

"No,that you found out this way".

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Francine starred questiongly at her mother.

"Oh yes,Francine,we intended..."

"When?" Francine bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"We had planned to tell you tonight,after the party. We felt it was best not to tell you while you were growing up,that way you wouldn't feel outcast by your peers,labeled by society as 'the adopted child',as if that somehow made you different from the other children. All that anyone would see and that you would come to know, is that you were and are loved very much by your mother and father. We decided that your eighteenth birthday was the best time to tell you,that way if you wanted to find your birth parents after,now that you're and adult capable of making your own decisions,you could go looking for them if you wanted to".

For awhile nothing was said between them,the silence went unbroken,finaly Francine spoke,"...and what of my father,why is he unknown? I have the name of my mothe...," Francine choked back a sob and began again," If I did want to find them,I only have my mother's name".

Grace winced at hearing another woman being referred to as to the mother what what she had always deemed to be her little girl,despite the truth of the matter,her being adopted had not changed their feelings,since her and Phillip were unable to have children of their own,she was their's,in there eyes.

Grace sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Francine to sit beside her. After she got up off the floor and sat beside her, Grace resumed speaking," Your mother, Janet Weiss, I met her the day your adoption was finalized. A lovely woman,..." Francine sensed there was some information there that her mother was withholding,but she did not proded her further,wanting rather to let her just speak freely. "She loves you very much Francine,as much as I do I would even wager to say,but she felt it was best that you be raised by both a mother and a father. She doesn't no who your father is any more then I do,except that she mentioned she knew it was between two possible men who could be your father; a Mr. Rocky and a certain Dr. Frank 'n' Furter. She said she doubted it was Rocky,said he was a 'creation' of Frank 'n' Furter's, like Dr. Frankenstein's monster. But as for this so called doctor,she said he was an alien,..."

There was a long awkward pause as Francine realized two things;firstly,her bioloical mother,though she may be a sweet person,was obviously a self diluted person. Secondly,whether she was truly the child of this Dr.Frank 'n' Furter character or not,she obviously had been named after him,often nicknamed Frank or Frankie as a result of her name.

"We have a picture your mother gave us of Rocky and Dr. Frank 'n' Furter,sadly I must admit,your mother told us that both were tragicaly killed before you were born... I'm so sorry Honey." Grace patted a reasuring hand on her daughter's leg then reached down and grabbed an evelope out from the bottom of the box that Francine had missed, pulled out a picture with two men on it and passed it to Francine. One man was a blond Adonis, clad only in a thong like underwear from the ninteen seventies and another man with beautiful,bright green, engaging eyes,dark ,curly hair,a 'Boss' tatoo and dressed in women's leingere!

"Either way,it looks like I have an interesting parentage," Francine heaved a heavy sigh,then she suddenly noticed something familiar about them,"Oh my God,it can't be,I know them!"


End file.
